Te tolero
by Leidy RC
Summary: /Personalidades RTN/ —Pues ojalá exista la mujer que tolere tanto a Neji, como para casarse con él. Eso sería amor —soltó Tenten con ironía. Hinata solo la miró en silencio: nadie más podría soportar y querer a su primo, solo ella era capaz de tolerarlo... tanto. /Este fic participa en la actividad De torpezas y Perversiones, del foro "El NejiTenten no ha de morir"/


**Disclaimer:** _Naruto_ no me pertenece.

 **Aclaraciones:** _Universo Ninja | Personalidades de Road to Ninja | **Neji/Tenten** | Rated: K+ | Género: Romance/Humor |_

 _Este fic participa en la actividad_ De torpezas y perversiones _, del foro **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**._

* * *

 _._

 ** _Te tolero_**

 _._

* * *

Tenten movía la cucharita de su taza de té frenéticamente, pasando su mirada por cada una de sus amigas presentes en esa reunión: Hinata tomaba café sin azúcar, criticando el gusto de todas por el horrible e insípido té; Ino echaba miel a su taza, sonriendo tímida ante los gritos de la Hyuga; y Sakura movía suavemente la cuchara, tarareando una canción. Tenten se preguntó si con esa suavidad lograba esparcir el azúcar en el té negro adecuadamente.

Fue entre sus pensamientos sobre el actuar de cada una, que aplicó demasiada rapidez en el movimiento de su mano, haciendo que unas gotas del té caliente cayesen sobre la pierna desnuda de Hinata y ésta salte de su asiento al sentir el escozor en su piel.

—¡Maldición! ¡Me quemaste, torpe! Ya sabía que esta reunión no podría salir tan bien y tranquila teniéndolas a ustedes —gritó sobándose la pierna. La castaña solo la miraba aburrida; decirle algo a una Hinata enfadada, era comenzar una pelea sin fin.

—Entonces, no hubieses venido, Hinata-san —abrió la boca Sakura, con una sonrisa inocente pintada en los labios mientras se llevaba la taza de té a la boca.

—¡¿Me estás queriendo botar, Haruno?!

—Por favor, muchachas... —trató de calmar Ino, poniendo las manos adelante y calmando a la alterada kunoichi—. No peleen aquí o mi padre nos echará a todas...

—No entiendo por qué traen sus peleas por Menma hasta aquí —la rubia miró atemorizada al par de pleitistas, dándose cuenta que ese comentario lograba encenderlas aún más.

—¡Tenten! ¡Creí que estabas de mi lado y no de la tabla de planchar!

—Obvio que no está de tu lado, si le quieres quitar también a su ex novio, como a mí a Menma-kun —soltó la pelirosa con tono burlón y, al final, ofendido. Eso logró enervar a la Hyuga, quien pasó su mirada unos segundos a su castaña amiga, antes de contestar.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡El imbécil de Neji es mi primo aunque no quiera, idiota! Me repugna que digas eso, Haruno. Tenten lo sabe, así que muérdete tu lengua viperina.

—Claro, sabe que no tendrá con quién pasar San Valentín...

—¡Sakura! —chilló Ino, viendo la mirada sombría que adoptó la tan llamada torpe. Ella tenía presente cuán delicado era _ese_ tema.

—Yo me largo.

La castaña se puso de pie, sin ánimos de seguir oyendo las provocaciones de la pelirosa; no tenía qué decir, ni le interesaba pensar en algo para su defensa, porque terminaría confesando más de lo que quería. Arrojó de mala gana el pastelillo que estuvo comiendo, pensando que atinaría a caer en la bandeja, pero su mala puntería aplicaba hasta con simplezas, cayendo en el té de la ninja médico, y mojándole su vestido. Sakura lanzó un gritito, poniéndose de pie y tumbando su silla. Antes de recibir algún grito más, Tenten salió corriendo del Clan Yamanaka.

—¡Lo hizo a propósito!

—¡Deja de meterte con ella, Haruno! —advirtió la azabache, señalándola—. Tu problema es conmigo, y te advierto que me las pagarás si la regalas algo a Menma mañana, ¿entendido?

Viendo a Hinata desaparecer dejando una estela de humo, Sakura miró a Ino en busca de opiniones, con un gesto de indignación. La rubia solo suspiró deprimida, recogiendo los pasteles que hizo creyendo que saldría de maravilla su reunión un día antes de San Valentín, para hablar de lo que le regalarían a sus platónicos. Sin embargo, pensándolo mejor, no tocó el tema durante todo el rato por temor a hacerle sentir mal a Tenten o iniciar una pelea entre las otras dos. A la próxima invitaría solo a la dulce Temari y así se ayudarían a preparar una cena para Shikamaru y Sai.

 **00000000**

Sentada en el borde de su cama con su blusa en manos, Tenten cosía por enésima vez un agujero, producto de un kunai, en la manga. Suspiró, echándose su flequillo nuevo hacia atrás porque le estorbaba, y no quería hacerse una herida más en la mano; suficientes con las que se hacía a diario.

Fue un error haber aceptado la invitación de Ino, aunque bien sabía que no lo hizo con mala intención la tímida rubia. Después de todo, el motivo solo era hablar de lo que harían al día siguiente, qué planes tenían para San Valentín. Esa última pregunta, definitivamente, ella trataría de evitar a toda costa responder. No iba a quedar como la única sola del grupo, además de torpe y desaliñada. Hinata hubiese hablado de cómo conquistaría a Menma mañana, Sakura le habría dicho que ella lo hará primero y rechazará la rosa _barata_ del Uchiha, e Ino se debatiría internamente entre aceptar la invitación de Choji o recibir la fea pintura que le hizo Sai. Y Tenten, se deprimiría porque no podría alardear que era la única con novio y que le tenía el regalo indicado. Sí, _lo seguía teniendo_.

El aire se escapó de sus labios de nuevo; ya estaba pareciéndose a Temari cada vez que suspiraba por el tonto de Shikamaru. _"Rayos, otra vez pienso en una pareja…"_ se lamentó, en lo que terminaba de pegarle el parche a su blusa. Más se demoraba, más sentiría frío en los brazos al estar solo con su sujetador negro. _Sujetador negro…_

—¡Maldita sea, por qué todo me recuerda a Neji! —gritó enfadada, aventando la blusa sin terminar de coser. Era absurdo que con ver su ropa interior, recordara a su _ex_ novio diciéndole que le gustaba más verle puesto ese sujetador, que uno deportivo. Si su mejor amiga de Suna, Temari, estuviese viéndola, le habría comentado con dulzura que jamás le hubiese terminado al Hyuga, porque estaban destinados a estar juntos y tener dos pares de gemelos. Tenten bufó negando con la cabeza: no podía arrepentirse de terminar con Neji.

 _Nunca_. Afirmativo, terminar con Neji fue lo mejor. Culminar esos dos años de noviazgo, desde sus dieciocho años de edad, fue lo más conveniente. Sí, hace dos meses tomó una buena decisión.

—No, no lo extraño —afirmó, queriendo convencerse. Estando en el filo de la cama, fue resbalándose por seguir sin tender la sábana hasta caer, golpeándose el trasero y abrazándose las rodillas con esas mismas ganas de llorar que tuvo ayer, anteayer, hace dos días, hace tres días…

—Hola.

La castaña gritó, jalando el gran peluche de panda que tenía en el suelo, usándolo como un escudo y viendo a la persona sentada en el marco de su ventana. Hinata frunció sus labios pintados, mirándola de pies a cabeza, hasta entrar a la habitación de su amiga.

—¿Desde qué momento estuviste aquí? —preguntó Tenten, dejando tranquilo a su peluche.

—Desde que empezaste a pensar en el estúpido de mi primo —caminó hasta la esquina donde estaba la blusa rota por todas partes, recogiéndola—. ¿No tienes más ropa?

—No quiero perder mi traje favorito. Por eso coso todo… —siguió con la mirada a su inoportuna visitante, quien abrió su ropero como si fuera suyo, sacando del interior la primera prenda más vistosa que encontró—. ¡Hinata, deja eso ahí! —se acercó, tratando de arrebatarle su cheongsam más bonito y nuevo de color rojo, que apenas había adquirido anteayer.

—Vaya, vaya, no sabía que tenías tan lindos gustos —sonrió, extendiendo el traje hacia el cuerpo de Tenten, viendo qué tal le quedaría—. Anda, póntelo. Es hora de que cambies tu vestir. A tus veinte años no vas a seguir con esos moños simples y ese traje roto, torpe —antes de continuar hablando, una sonrisa perversa se asomó en sus labios—. Neji tiene muy buen gusto, sabe que tus piernas no las tiene cualquiera, así como tu figura y rostro, quitándole esas heridas mal curadas —Hinata seguía sonriendo, pasándole la mano por su mejilla, hasta que de un manotazo, Tenten la separara.

—Claro, sabrás _muy_ bien de sus gustos.

—¿Qué me estás queriendo decir? Repítelo —exigió con los dientes muy apretados, controlando sus ganas de golpear muchas veces a la única que consideraba su amiga.

—Dije que de seguro tienes muy presente cuáles son sus gustos —repitió, señalándole repetidas veces sus senos solo cubiertos por una escotada camiseta de red, con su dedo parchado también.

—¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú…! ¡Tú, precisamente, tú me culpas de que tenga un primo pervertido! —le gritó, activando su byakugan por la rabia que sentía. Tenten pasó saliva, mas en ningún instante le desvió la mirada—. ¡Tú eres testigo de cuántas veces lo golpeé por ello! Sabes que jamás me fijaría en mi primo hermano. Él igual, hasta sé que no tiene ni una pizca de incestuoso, ¡únicamente me mira los pechos, por pervertido! ¡Cómo me enerva ese tipo!

—Ya sé, lo siento. Solo que no soporto eso de Neji… —bajó la mirada, moviendo nerviosa sus dedos.

—Lo soportaste dos años de novio, querida. Al ser solo tu amigo, debías ignorarlo.

—¡Sí, pero discutíamos por eso! Le reclamaba innumerables veces.

—¿Y? Me dijiste que te gustaba cuando es pervertido contigo.

—Una cosa es ser pervertido con su novia y, algo muy distinto, mirarle los pechos o el culo a quien pase por su lado —bufó, cruzando sus brazos.

—Te comprendo, pero no quita que lo aguantaste dos años. Yo opino que redujo, considerablemente, su perversión cuando estuvo de novio contigo.

—Hasta Lee me lo dijo. Todos, en realidad —se mordió el labio con fuerza—. Aun así, me molestaba que siguiera siéndolo.

—No hay hombre que no sea pervertido, Tenten. No existe —se sentó en la cama de la castaña, invitándola a hacer lo mismo—. Solo que los que no lo demuestran, son un tanto más respetuosos, discretos y no obvios. Neji es un descarado —eso último le sacó una risa a su amiga. Hinata sonrió de lado, aclarando la garganta—. ¿Te cuento algo? Desde que terminaron, Neji está más… respetuoso conmigo. No me mira los pechos, y hasta me habla normal sin tener el byakugan activado o algún sangrado nasal. Está más… tranquilo. Tú lo corregiste o mis golpes lo hicieron.

—Las veces que lo vi estos dos meses, me saludaba normal. Creo que tienes razón; al menos conmigo presente, no está viéndoles algo a las mujeres que caminan por mi costado o atrás de mí.

—Supongo que es propio de él ser pervertido. Papá me dijo que tío Hizashi era igual hasta que se casó con tía Hinako. Pueda que eso indique que cambiará cuando se comprometa.

—Pues ojalá exista la mujer que tolere tanto a Neji, como para casarse con él. Eso sería amor.

Hinata solo la miró en silencio, sin saber qué decir; ni siquiera se quejó de quedarse con poco espacio en la cama al verla echada diagonalmente con las piernas abiertas. Si bien era cierto todo lo que contó respecto a los cambios de su primo, también era cierto que él cometió muchos errores y que Tenten le terminó por ello. Algo le decía, empero, que esos dos terminarían resolviendo ese problema y regresarían. Nadie más podría soportar y querer a su primo, por más que Tenten empiece a desear que él encuentre a la mujer indicada, cuando solo ella era capaz de tolerarlo.

Neji no era malo, _será un pervertido de lo peor_ , mas no era malo. Tenten tampoco era una mujer perfecta, tenía innumerables defectos. Pero aún con todo eso, hacían una bonita pareja.

La ruda Hyuga entornó los ojos por pensar eso. Ya estaba pareciéndose a la rosa sosa de Ino o a la dulce e ilusionada Temari. Solo faltaba agregarles algún hijo y hacerse, mentalmente, la madrina.

—Joder, tus manos… —una vez que dejó de lado hacerle sentir mejor a su amiga, sus ojos blancos miraron fijamente cada herida sin curar ni cicatrizar que Tenten tenía. En seguida, la aludida escondió sus manos debajo de su espalda. La Hyuga se puso de pie, jalándole la mano sin importarle el quejido que lanzó—. Avísame a la próxima para curártelas apenas te lastimas, torpe.

Tenten la observó sacando un pomo de ungüento que llevaba en su bolsillo, abriéndolo y dejándolo en el piso, para después aplicárselo desde el corte más pequeño, hasta el más grande. Hinata se preocupaba mucho, aunque no lo demostrara, por la salud de sus más cercanos; cargaba medicina siempre que iba de misión, y era infaltable aquel ungüento (elaborado por sí misma) en su bolsillo siempre. En cambio Tenten, lo mucho que hacía, era lavarse bien las heridas y echarse alcohol; si eran más profundas, un parche no faltaba.

—Neji me curaba las heridas —la azabache le prestó atención—. Desde antes de ser novios, él lo hacía. Supongo que es de un Hyuga ser tan dedicado…

—Hanabi es algo torpe, como tú, pero con las técnicas del clan. Neji y yo curamos sus heridas varias veces, la pobre se avergüenza de ser atendida por médicos. Quizá eso se le quedó.

—Ahora te necesitaré a ti para hacer esto —bromeó agitando las manos—. Iré a entrenar unas horas, ¿me pasas mi blusa?

Hinata asintió bruscamente, caminando hacia donde dejó tirada dicha prenda. La tomó entre sus manos y, tan rápido como Tenten le repitió que se la entregue ya, la rompió por la mitad de un solo movimiento.

—¡¿Qué hiciste?! ¡No tendré qué ponerme!

—Quítate los pantalones y estrena tu cheongsam. ¡Rápido!

—Pero…

—Nada de peros. Haz lo que te digo, torpe. Cambiar de ropa no tiene nada de malo, así que hazlo o quemaré tus demás trajes rotos.

Ante la advertencia, Tenten no tuvo qué objetar.

 **00000000**

Llamar la atención nunca le había gustado. Cuando caminaba por las calles de Konoha, rumbo al campo de entrenamiento, con su blusa parchada por montones al igual que sus pantalones holgados, la gente no paraba de hablar de su torpeza con el uso de las armas y lo descuidada que es.

No obstante, justo esa tarde del día trece de febrero, lo único que recibía eran comentarios de lo bien que se ve, cumplidos provenientes de algunos jóvenes, sonrisas, y miradas sorprendidas de las chicas con las que no se llevaba bien. Hinata tenía razón al decirle lo diferente que se ve con un traje completamente nuevo, sus comunes pergaminos en la espalda, unos nuevos como brazaletes, sus guantes tácticos que ocultaban las heridas de sus manos, y sus dos moños estando más elaborados con una trenza al final. Aunque Tenten estaba segura que resaltar su belleza no iba a mejorar su puntería y manejo de armas, se lo dijo a la Hyuga, quien le gritó que se veía bien, antes de irse al Clan Hyuga por sus entrenamientos. De seguro terminaría con muchos cortes en su vestuario, cosa que no quería.

Un tanto cohibida por la reacción que había logrado en la población masculina de Konoha, llegó al campo de entrenamiento, apoyándose en uno de los tantos árboles que había y contemplando el paisaje antes de iniciar. Era el mismo campo que visitaba desde sus doce años, cuando aún era genin, hasta ser jounin, lo cual logró recién hace un año y la gente no le creía; era cansado contarle a cada persona, que se convirtió en jounin por destacar en una misión. Será torpe, pero sí era rápida y su taijutsu (sin armas) no era malo; eso la ayudó en una misión de infiltración, hecho que fue destacado por su hokage. Similar había ocurrido con sus dos compañeros hace unos años.

Sin embargo, aunque lograr ser jounin fue una meta ya cumplida, su verdadero sueño es convertirse en ANBU. Por más que hayan personas diciéndole que eso sí es imposible.

—¡Hola, bella jovencita! ¿Qué hace usted aquí, siendo un día muy caluroso, perfecto para pasear?

De todas las reacciones esperadas por parte de Lee, que no la reconociera, no se lo esperaba.

—Al menos yo podría pasear y conseguir acompañante, en cambio, tú ni con cejas depiladas consigues alguna chica —contestó ácidamente, como casi siempre trataba a su compañero aunque sí lo apreciara. Con esa oración, el chico logró identificar a su amiga y, por no haberlo hecho de un inicio, se golpeó la frente.

—¡Tenten! ¡Algo me decía que eras tú! —exclamó señalándola—. Oh, no sabía que ya te decidiste a conseguirle reemplazo a Neji —la castaña parpadeó un par de veces, y Lee se puso una mano en el mentón, con un gesto desconforme—. Pobre Neji. Él aún tenía esperanzas que le pidas regresar.

—¡Cierra la boca! Alguien podría oírte.

—Pues creo que mi querido amigo ya me escuchó, mejor me voy. ¡Que tengan feliz reconciliación, bella flor!

Después de verlo correr a gran velocidad hasta desaparecer del campo de entrenamiento, Tenten frunció el ceño, cruzando sus brazos y preguntándose qué habrá querido decir con su última frase. Lo más conveniente era ignorarlo. Encogió sus hombros, dejando su pergamino más grande recostado en el árbol y, antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, otra persona apareció en el lugar que Lee dejó vacío. Se asustó tan solo unos segundos, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de hastío.

—Gracias por asustarme, Neji —dijo finalmente. Aun cuando haya querido seguir en lo suyo, ignorando su presencia, no evitó notar que él también había cambiado su atuendo; al menos un poco. Su camisa no era ya blanca, sino azul oscuro; y llevaba solo un pantalón menos holgado que el anterior, pero de color negro.

—¿No tienes algo que decirme? —preguntó, acercándose aún más a ella.

—Eh… no —negó también con la cabeza—. ¡Ah, sí! Hola —rió internamente al verlo defraudado—. Bueno, dame permiso, tengo que entrenar.

—Creí que Lee fue bastante directo —comentó, para después carraspear la garganta, volviendo a mirarla. Tenten al fin entendió por qué Lee soltó de la nada ese pasado comentario.

—No me digas que le mandaste decirme eso para tenerte pena…

—No es darte pena, es hacerte entrar en razón —Neji frunció el ceño sin pasar desapercibida la mirada confundida de quien fue su novia—. Tenten, siendo sincera, ¿qué te hice?

—¿Y me lo estás preguntando? Neji, no puedo estar con alguien tan pervertido —farfulló, mirándolo de pies a cabeza.

—Únicamente soy bastante observador —corrigió ofendido. Tenten solo se indignó más—. Y eso no te interesó en esos dos años cuando formalizamos. Además, te encantaba cómo era contigo, cómo te tocaba... ¿Quieres que empiece a enumerar lo que me pedías? —preguntó con cinismo, sonriéndole lascivamente.

—Eres increíble —bufó, arrojando de mala gana el pergamino pequeño que había sacado de su bolsillo, sin dejar de mirarlo enfadada.

—Lo sé, te sigo gustando así. A mí también me sigue gustando todo de ti… —encogió los hombros, sonriendo lascivamente y haciendo que la castaña frunciera la nariz, sonrosándose—. Al menos sí admito que quiero retomar nuestra relación, a diferencia _de alguien_ —alargó más la última palabra, creyendo que no era lo suficientemente obvio al señalar a la molesta castaña—. Y pude haberlo hecho antes, si _alguien_ no se escapara cada vez que me ve, o se cubriera con lo que sea.

Definitivamente, su rostro enfadado no podía seguir después de oír todo eso. Neji quedó en silencio, esperando su respuesta, y lo único que ella pudo hacer fue juntar sus heridos dedos, poniéndose a mirarlos como si fuese lo más interesante. Sin encontrar qué contestar a esa acusación, prefirió inclinarse de nuevo al árbol, evitando a toda costa la, seguramente, aburrida e inquisitiva mirada del Hyuga.

No, no podía defenderse a lo que él decía. Era cierto que lo evitó esos dos meses, se escapaba apenas lo veía dirigiéndose hacia ella o se ponía detrás de cualquier persona para que no la vea. Tal parece que de nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos, pues igual se daba cuenta de su presencia. Incluso un par de veces sí le saludó, avergonzándola, a lo que Tenten no tuvo más remedio que contestarle un _"Hola"_. No pensaba que Neji tenía intención de hablarle de su relación y, si lo hubiese sabido, habría sido un motivo más por el cual esquivarlo.

Neji habría querido más explicaciones, le hubiese preguntado muchas cosas, y terminaría con su propuesta de retomar su relación. Tenten era tan torpe hasta con las palabras, que de seguro no encontraría la manera correcta de decirle que no quería volver a ser su novia, porque no soportaría seguir viéndolo espiar a algunas mujeres con su byakugan.

—Tenten, está bien que yo sea bastante paciente contigo, pero, ¿diez minutos es poco para formular una respuesta? —aquello terminó por causarle un sonrojo, avergonzada por haberse quedado en silencio tanto rato. Pensando en qué decirle, solo recurrió a su plan: desviarle el tema.

—Uhm, ¿te conté que soñé contigo? — _"Mierda. Esto se presta para mucho"_ se dijo mentalmente, arrepintiéndose de haberle dicho eso.

—No me sorprendería que haya sido un sueño erótico.

—¡Claro que no! —sí había tenido esa clase de sueños, mas no fue así ayer—. Fue normal. O bueno, bastante extraño. Éramos otros —empezó con la verdadera narración; no se lo había contado a nadie, y no esperaba que se lo terminaría contando a Neji, quien le estaba prestando atención—. Creo que estábamos en… otro mundo. No sé cómo decirlo, pero sí éramos ninjas. Todo estaba igual.

—¿Qué era lo diferente?

—Yo era buena con las armas, hasta tenía un seudónimo respecto a eso. No era nada torpe, tenía una genial puntería, nada desaliñada… me respetaban mucho —sonrió recordando esa parte de su sueño—. Y tú no eras pervertido. Al contrario, parecías no faltarle el respeto a nadie. Eras muy serio, ordenado, intachable. Ah, y un genio, pero en esto último no hay novedad.

—Fuera de tus sueños también soy intachable, Tenten —Neji soltó una suave risa, antes de continuar—. Parece que, en tu sueño, eres y tienes lo que deseas. Tuviste un fantástico sueño.

—No, en mi sueño mueres. Eso no es lo que deseo.

Cuando nada rompía el silencio incómodo que se formó, Tenten comenzó a arrepentirse de lo último que dijo. Soñar a alguien muerto no fue bonito, mucho menos si era una persona a quien amaba, ella había llorado en cuanto despertó. No quiso soñar eso; su sueño había sido de lo más normal si se omitía la aparición de esa extraña guerra. Lo peor fue cuando le tocó el tema a Ino, quien apenas oyó la palabra sueño, dijo que la mayoría se hacía realidad. No se lo llegó a contar a la rubia.

No quería ni imaginarse cómo sería su mundo si Neji moría. Por más que ahora tenga un pequeño resentimiento, jamás desearía no verlo más. Su sueño no podría considerarlo ideal, bonito o fantástico (como él dijo).

—Y… ¿cómo muero? —lo oyó preguntar, tan tranquilo como siempre, mas no con ese toque divertido que tenía.

—Ya no me preguntes más, Neji. No quiero recordarlo —suspiró, cerrando los ojos un instante.

—Eres la primera persona que me sueña muerto.

—Nunca quise soñarlo —contestó, dejando a un lado los pergaminos que puso en el árbol, siendo ella la que ahora se sentaba en el césped, con la espalda recostada en el tronco y cuidando no abrir tanto las piernas al llevar un cheongsam. Sin ser invitado, Neji también se dejó caer a su izquierda, sonriendo internamente al saber que Tenten ya no estaba tan alterada como cuando le habló—. Pensarás que te deseo la muerte en esa mente cochina que tienes, ¿no?

—En realidad, pienso que lloraste de solo imaginarte que muero, porque en algún futuro quieres casarte conmigo y tenerme amarrado, ¿no? —preguntó con tono burlón, tocando el césped, y no esperó otra respuesta que no sea un golpe en su hombro—. Como si no fuera cierto.

—Eres un idiota, Hyuga. Idiota y pervertido.

—También te amo, Tenten. Por eso, aún estás a tiempo de corregir tu error y seguimos de novios.

—¿Esto es en serio? —soltó entre dientes, aguantándose las ganas de reír, pues tenía que seguir su actitud de enfado que había pausado, y fingiendo indiferencia ante la primera declaración—. Entonces, dime, ¿hasta cuándo seguiré " _estando a tiempo_ ", según tú?

—Siempre estarías a tiempo —le sonrió confiado, aunque por dentro se preguntaba si no contestaría lo primero que le confesó.

—¿Acaso no fuiste tú el del error?

—Ves de error a algo que tú pasaste por alto cuando nos hicimos novios.

—¿Te parece que no lo es?

—Me parece que hablas demasiado, Tenten. En este momento podríamos estar recuperando el tiempo perdido, ¿por qué pones tantos peros? Supuse que Hinata-sama ya te habría contado los cambios de lo que tú llamas _mi error_.

—No me digas que también le mandaste a Hinata a que te haga quedar bien —Tenten jamás creyó que Hinata haría algo en favor de su primo. Neji solo negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo lo sabes, entonces?

—Hinata-sama no se quedaría callada con algo como eso. A pesar de su carácter, a ella sí le agrada nuestra relación —explicó, ganándose la mirada recelosa de la joven—. Tú me habías dicho que no regresaríamos hasta que cambie. Realmente, yo sí había cambiado todo ese tiempo que estuvimos.

—Sí, claro, cómo no. Seguías siendo un pervertido de lo peor —entornó los ojos, regresándole la molestia de antes—. Ya, si quieres, sé pervertido… pero solo con tu novia, joder —habló de mala gana, recogiendo sus piernas hacia su pecho y abrazándolas, apoyando su mentón en sus rodillas.

Neji la miraba de soslayo, con una sonrisa ladeada en los labios. Nunca le había incomodado que Tenten sea tan celosa por cómo miraba a otras mujeres; le gustaba que sea así, pues por más que ella desee lanzarle infinidad de armas, con ninguna le atinaría, así que no corría riesgo de ser asesinado. Pero algo que seguía sin aceptar la castaña, era que él sí había cambiado en esos dos años de relación: sí, miraba a otras cuando tenía oportunidad, con o sin el byakugan, pero no se ponía a espiarlas. En lo absoluto, Hyuga Neji sí respetaba que tenía novia, sería incapaz de serle infiel y, obviamente, preferiría mirarla de más a ella.

El problema radicaba en que ya no le creía y dejó de confiar. Tenten era tan obstinada y orgullosa, mas eso no le haría darse por vencido.

Soportó dos meses de evasiones, había sido suficiente castigo. Ni siquiera en los posteriores días al _detonante_ de todo, la terca castaña le permitió explicarle que sí le prestaba atención a lo que decía, mientras le miraba los senos a la mesera de ese restaurant en el cual almorzaban; ese día, ella le había arrojado el vaso de agua, gritándole un _"¡No puedo estar con alguien tan pervertido! Cuando cambies, búscame"_ antes de irse. Y la buscó al día siguiente.

Ya no esperaría más, le estaba pareciendo ridículo tener que convencerle a Tenten para retomar su relación. No iba a ser el único solo de todo su grupo de amigos. Ella tampoco querría eso, supuso.

El Hyuga aventuró a pasar su larga mano, suavemente, por la espalda de la mujer a su lado, desde un poco más arriba de su trasero hasta trazar toda su columna vertebral. Rió internamente al verla respingar y luego, cuando su mano comenzó a masajear su nuca, relajar su postura, inclinando hacia la derecha su cabeza. Esa acción aprovechó para acercarse lo suficiente a ella, teniendo sus labios a la altura de su oído y empezar a susurrarle.

—Hecho, prometo no mirar _tanto_ a otras chicas. Ahora, ¿quieres retractarte?

—Estabas tan bien, ¿por qué tienes que arruinarlo? —contestó entornando los ojos, pero sin apartarlo de ella. Eso fue lo que le indicó a Neji que no lo estaba arruinando, como Tenten decía. Sonrió, aun estando a centímetros del cuello de la castaña.

—Anda, vamos a tu departamento. Te tengo una sorpresa, espero recibir también la tuya, querida.

Y se puso de pie rápidamente, no sin antes dejarle un beso en el cuello a su, nuevamente, novia. Tenten solo exhaló, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, para después seguirle el paso a su autoproclamado novio. Igual no quería seguir haciéndose la que no lo extrañó todo ese tiempo; él la conocía tan bien. Y así como ella conocía bien a Neji, sabía que él no tendría ni una sola sorpresa; razón suficiente para pensar que no pudo elegir mejor el simple _regalo_ que tenía guardado en la misma lata donde guardaba su aguja e hilo para remendar. Solo le faltaba un detalle.

 **00000000**

Neji levantó su vista hacia el estrafalario reloj en forma de búho que tenía Tenten al lado de la puerta de su habitación, apenas marcaba las nueve de la mañana. Se encogió de hombros, ignorando el hecho de que no avisó a su tío que no iba a dormir en casa; a lo mejor, Hinata ya lo había vendido a todos los viejos del clan diciéndoles que está con su novia. Ya luego se encargaría de explicárselo a su tío, quien lo defendía tanto.

Bostezó hondamente mientras se estiraba, estando echado en la angosta cama que tenía la castaña. Dos años juntos y nunca le recomendó que se compre una cama más grande para sus encuentros sexuales, aunque eso no le era impedimento; solo se solía quejar y fastidiarla por costumbre. La miró acurrucada a su lado, tan despeinada y sin cubrir lo suficiente su desnudez con la sábana. Juraba haberla visto, hace veinte minutos, volteada hacia la izquierda y no en dirección a su cuerpo. Eso era extraño, porque Tenten era una roca al dormir y nunca cambiaba de posición.

La sed que sintió en ese instante, le hizo olvidar el asunto, y se levantó de la cama cuidando no despertarla, para dirigirse a la cocina, sin ponerse algo de ropa. No notó el castaño ojo izquierdo de la chica siguiéndole todos sus movimientos, hasta verlo desaparecer por la puerta.

Tenten levantó su torso, quedando sentada en la cama con una sonrisa triunfante: Neji jamás le regaló (ni regalaría) nada, y ella no gastó nada en dejarle un mísero regalo, que también hacía papel de broma. Una broma que se le ocurrió gracias a su conversación con Hinata.

Habiéndose servido ya un vaso de agua, que curiosamente encontró junto a la jarra puestos en la mesa, recién vio una tarjeta con forma de corazón que, quizás, había caído al suelo debido al fuerte viento que ingresaba por la ventana. Neji frunció el entrecejo, agachándose para recoger el papel color naranja, y dándose cuenta de que tenía una línea escrita a mano, no con la mejor caligrafía.

Jamás creyó que Tenten era de las chicas cursis por San Valentín.

" _Te tolero. Bueno, te encuentro cada vez más tolerable"._

No, Tenten no era romántica. Un _"Te amo"_ no le hacía daño a nadie, él se lo decía a menudo; en cambio, ella solo le sonreía a lo mucho.

Encogió sus hombros, sonriendo tenuemente. Así la quería: torpe hasta con las palabras.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

Es mi primera vez escribiendo con las personalidades de RTN, siendo un NejiTenten. Me gusta ese Neji pervertido con una Tenten torpe, extraño pero lindo. Aunque no se me ocurría nada más, y eso que era para la actividad que yo misma propuse ._.

En fin, la idea me llegó cuando vi unas tarjetas de San Valentin de parejas irónicas, bastante lindas.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado, cualquier cosa ya me dicen en un review que espero mucho n.n

Saludos! Aún pueden participar en el foro y en el tema :D


End file.
